Angel Eyes
by wolflover7
Summary: dark death fic. Tala x Kai pairing. suggested that those who need a good cry should read this. one shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or its characters. Nor do I own the song piece featured at the beginning of this fiction. I wish I did but I don't.

(A/N: this is something that I suddenly just had to write. Yaoi but clean. This is a very dark fiction and very depressing. I don't know exactly why it came to me but I was watching a vampire fic and the angel statue in it gave inspiration. Person who is the subject of my wrath will be Tala tonight but well… you'll see. So here it is. A one shot in all its glory. By the way you might need a tissue for this. Enjoy!)

_In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

_"Angel_ "

A door flew open with a crack and a distinct red headed boy threw himself to a moonlit bathed bed and washed his tear stained face in the silvery light cast down through a clean window pane. He wailed as he lay on the bed and his heart, shards of broken glass, ached with torment as his distress was heard in his lament of the night. Agony echoed through his ever-blue eyes and the tortured image of his dying soul breathed its last breath in a shuddering sigh, leaving a quiet hollow shell for the boy to ache into.

Suddenly his tears were silenced by words echoing from outside his window, beautiful words seemingly forged from the stars dancing outside in the oblivion called night. It called to him sweetly and leant hope and strength to his weakened helpless body. He stood and listened with fear and wonder to the haunting voice.

"Hush child and come to me… leave it behind and I'll protect you."

Tala didn't know why but as he listened to the voice call ever on to him from the cold silvery world outside he found himself walking toward the door, a trance taking him ever deeper into a silent respecting stupor. The words that drew him near gave him strength and he knew that with this voice to lift him up he would find his courage to escape. He would never again be the victim of that cold heartless bastard Boris again. One of the other boys could be his victim but he sure as hell would never do it again. As he walked he came to the kitchen and found a knife. He hated the image of himself that reflected back at him like a pathetic demon with no knowledge of anything but the cold realm of hell.

The red head picked the blade up by the handle and pressed his finger to the steel edge and let it cut the first layer of skin on his finger. It was cold and sharp. Cold like him. Sharp like the pain in his soulless body. He took the blade and crept out the door with it.

Tala, feeling as though he had just stepped into some cheesy black and white film, walked out into the silver white world dazzled in snow and moonlight. Forgetting his shoes when his trance had taken over him, Tala now noticed that his skin seemingly burned at the touch of such a cold surface as the snow crunched under his moving feet. No matter, this wouldn't take long. And besides… no pain no matter how bad could equal the pain Boris had inflicted on him. Boris… you cold hearted bastard… you'll never touch me again. Tala walked on deeper into the silver bathed world and searched for the voice that had given him the power to rise for one last battle. But all that was left was the icy howl of the northern wind.

Tala trudged deeper into the snow and felt suddenly an odd feeling of being watched crawl up his cooling spine. The red head turned and saw at the edge of what could be jokingly called a reflection pool there stood a tall-silhouetted statue of an angel. The stony form was draped in the moonlight and the stars seemed to sparkle off its edges as they caught in his snowy shawl. The glorious wings that folded gently at his back seemed to be trapped weakly under the snow drift formed atop him. Tala chuckled and walked nearer to the pool's edge and sat down in the snow in front of the statue. It was still silent as it had always been but the serene guardian of the icy pool seemed more than what it always was. He sighed and watched his breath trail in the air drift away with the quiet winter wind.

The guardian cloaked in snow and cold moonlight remained vigilant of the world without a prejudice view, so perfect in its beauty that it seemingly had no knowledge of the sorrowful world it guarded. Tala coughed as the snow and a fresh cold wind seemed to constrict his lungs.

"At least you have some peace." Tala said with a somewhat bitter tone, his gaze traveling to the knife in his hands. He looked up at the stone eyes though frozen warm and peaceful. "And now so will I." Tala lifted the blade and pressed it to his wrist. The skin broke underneath it. The red head clenched his teeth and pushed the blade deeper hissing with pain. In a moment he felt the blade strike his wrist's bone and it made him almost cry. He looked down and suddenly wished he hadn't.

Blood covered everything. It poured in red ribbons from his wrist and dashed the snow with beautiful stains of satin red. Dark blotches stained his sweat pants and bare feet. And the blade… the blade now resting in his unhindered hand was splashed with red and weakly dropped from his hand to the snow with a light whoosh. Tala felt like screaming. This was too much. The pain. This is why people feared death. The dark nature of this task is what made the word suicide seem so evil. Such pain.

He couldn't stand it. Tala reeled from the ground and tried to moved toward the house with panic but he flopped weakly down into the snow. He screamed out for help. Dizziness overtook him and he was sure he would pass out. His body ached but not with pain. He did not know what this feeling was and a word suddenly seemed to fit it. Longing. He longed for something but he wasn't sure what.

Then the feeling was gone and pain returned to him amplified by a thousand times. He screamed again because this pain was too much for the human body to bear.

"Oh God… somebody help me!" he wailed to heaven seeing stars above him spinning wildly. Then he heard a voice call to him.

"Hush … I will help you."

Tala looked up and saw the guardian of the reflection pool no longer draped by snow now walking towards him. He was sure he was losing his mind. The angel drew closer, the robe and wings, no longer made of stone, flowing softly in the winds steady flow. The angel knelt at his side in the snow and placed a hand on his wrist, sealing the wound carefully with a butterfly touch. Tala watched the finger of the angel drift along the cut and glow a white gold before fading away and leaving the angel to sit peacefully at his side. Tala looked the angel creature over a little and suddenly saw found himself staring deep into those eyes of…crimson? He knew those eyes. His timid hand reached out to touch what had been a stone face to feel natural skin and asked incredulously,

"Kai?"

The angel-Kai nodded and smiled at him warmly. Tala smiled back and threw himself into angel-Kai's arms. The arm enfolded him and warmed his chilled body, the large wings wrapping around them like an extra layer of warmth..

"Thank you." Tala said weakly. Kai said nothing and rubbed a soft hand along Tala's spine.

"Kai… I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. Boris he…' Angel-Kai's finger pressed to the lips of the red head and pointed skyward to the starry blackness above. Tala's blue eyes followed his beloved's finger to the heaven and gasped at a sudden warm light pulling him away from the cold. Tala with a nod looked at Kai who now was with his wings spread widely, giving a mighty gusty test flap. The angel-Kai's hand outstretched to the red head and the red head took it without question. Kai pulled him suddenly into a deep embrace and flapped the mighty wings again with a loud thud and lifted them from the ground and rocketed them into the starry night sky. Kai continued to soar upward still holding Tala tight to him and made his way toward the moonlight suddenly no longer cold but warming and welcoming. Tala hugged tight to the strong angel-Kai and whispered softly into his ear, "I love you Kai. I've always loved you."

Kai whispered something to him but Tala didn't quite seem to hear it for he felt himself drifting away slowly into the beautiful silvery world of warmth, a sweet ballad of unknown words calling out to him and filling him with a sudden need to let go. Just simply fall away and let go.

(meanwhile)

"Tala? Are you out here? I heard screaming and…' Kai froze in mid stride in the snow covered yard spotting the red head he was searching for laying awkwardly in the snow by the reflection pool. Kai burst into a run and screamed out with fear, "Tala?"

Kai fell to his knees in the snow and cradled the red head to his body, trying to rouse the boy by any means possible. As he held the cool limp form of Tala to his chest he saw to his horror the blood staining the snow and covering the clothes of the red head. And a kitchen knife! He fell into panic. Kai lifted the boy up to him and hugged him tightly and heard him whisper in what was probably his dying breath, "I love you Kai… Always…loved you."

Kai looked down and saw the icy blue eyes staring into his own eyes, there but really not. The light suddenly began to fade away and all Kai could do was sob out an answer, "I love you too, my angel." There was a shuddering sigh from Tala that passed into serenity and the light within the ever-blue eyes faded away and his face became a lasting expression of lifeless but passive stone. Kai wailed his sorrow out into the night like the howl of a lonesome wolf and his gaze suddenly fell on the angel guarding the pool and now what was to be the place in which an angel entered heaven. Kai looked upon the stone eyes, so silent and tranquil, and for one moment he was sure that a tear was running down the stone cheek from the angel's eyes. But that couldn't be because statues didn't cry.

(A/N: okay well this was a really dark fic but I also tried to lessen thedark ending. Those of you who read this to cry… I hope it worked cause it worked for me. Um if you think the rating should be higher please tell me. And leave reviews people. I like reviews. R&R and thanks for reading. Please don't hate me for doing that to Tala.)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon _**


End file.
